Always Expect The Unexpected
by PopeyeTheSailorMan
Summary: Three and one make four. Four moments of unexpected bliss. Four moments of panic, stress, frazzled jazz hands and euphoria. Four moments. Four specific moments she never thought she'd go through with her. G!P Brittany
1. Chapter 1

**Always Expect the Unexpected**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Three and one make four. Four moments of unexpected bliss. Four moments of panic, stress, frazzled jazz hands and euphoria. Four moments. Four specific moments she never thought she'd go through with her.**_

 _ **G!PBrittany**_

* * *

 **Chapter One - Mean Ol' Moon**

It was August third, 2014 when they met. At her birthday party. Her brother's wife knew the girl from work and had invited her along to meet her. Mercedes thought they'd be a perfect match however, she had no idea that the pair had already met a week prior on July twenty-seventh at the library.

 _"Wh- ow!" Brittany screeched as a rather large, rather hard book was swung across her head in a wild panic by a frenzied brunette wearing a high ponytail and glasses._

 _"Oh, shit! Sorry. I'm so sorry, I thought you were trying to attack me." She said quickly, tucking her pepper spray back in her purse and bending down to check on the blonde._

 _"Yeah, clearly." Brittany chuckled, rubbing the side of her head as she struggled back to her feet and stuck out her free hand, "Brittany. Nice to meet you."_

 _The girl breathed out a relieved laugh and took the blonde's hand in her own, "Santana. Nice to meet you too. I'm really sorry. I just have a thing about people touching my shoulders." She said with a smile. Brittany shook her head, brushing it off._

 _"That's alright. I was just going to ask if the book you put back was any good."_

 _"Well, I didn't actually read it but, it's..." Santana cleared her throat, "...it's, uh.. Roald Dahl so, it must be good. I brought it back because it wasn't the right one. I actually meant to check out this one."_

 _"The Lord of the Rings..." Brittany smiled with a nod, pulling the Roald Dahl book off the shelf and sniffing, "No wonder it hurt so much."_

 _Santana let out an embarrassed chuckle and scratched the side of her head, "Can I buy you a coffee? I mean, I might've given you a concussion so, it's the least I could do." She offered._

 _"As long as you won't throw it at me." Brittany teased earning a chuckle. Santana laughed and shook her head._

 _"I promise I won't. Just don't touch my shoulders and you should be fine."_

 _The two women checked out their books and headed downstairs to the small coffee shop under the library. They were seated at a table, conversing over books and laughing about the mishap beforehand as Brittany asked the waitress for ice to treat the forming bump on her head._

 _"I really am sorry. Again." Santana said, pulling a pained face as she observed the small bump on the side of the blonde's head._

 _"It's really alright. The bump got me coffee with a pretty lady so, I'm not complaining." Brittany winked earning a slight blush, "So, how come you checked out The Lord of the Rings? Shouldn't you have read that in high school?"_

 _"Home schooled." Santana replied, "I have to read it for book club."_

 _"Book club?"_

 _"Yeah, we're doing the hundred greatest novels of all time." Santana replied._

 _"That's a lot of book club meetings." Brittany commented earning a laugh and a nod._

 _"Yeah, well, I love it. I mistook the BFG for The Lord of the Rings - don't know how, I think I was pretty frantic that day - and realized we've already read it." Santana chuckled, running her finger along the spine of her book, "How come you checked out the BFG?"_

 _"Niece. I read her bedtime stories every Friday and she loves Roald Dahl. She hasn't heard this one yet." Brittany said with a smile._

 _"You have a niece? How old?"_

 _"Uh, she just turned four last week." Brittany replied, "Her name's Olivia."_

 _"Aw. Is she your sister's or your brother's?"_

 _"I don't have a sister, just an older brother. Sam." Brittany said with a nod, "What about you? Any siblings?"_

 _"Yeah, two younger brothers - they're twins. Isaac and Ellis."_

 _"Twins? Identical or fraternal?"_

 _"Identical. It's insane. You can't tell them apart unless you live with them. They even wear the same clothes to confuse you." Santana said, kicking her foot out as she moved her leg off her other knee. However, it seemed this action managed to whack Brittany in the crotch causing the woman to fall off her chair with a reddening face and a loud grunt, "Oh my god! Jesus, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Can we get some more ice? Brittany, are you okay?"_

 _The blonde's mouth fell open as she whined and brought her legs together with her hands holding onto her crotch. The waitress hurried over with more ice and handed it to Santana who was now kneeling on the floor next to Brittany, touching the blonde's upper arm in worry._

 _"Brittany?" Santana said, urging the ice into the blonde's hands, "Brittany, here, this'll help."_

 _"Ah, my god." The blonde groaned as she took the ice and pressed it against her crotch, sighing in relief as the pain began to subside, "You definitely don't kick like a girl."_

 _Santana smiled and helped the woman sit up, "I'm so sorry." She repeated as Brittany chuckled and shook her head._

 _"It's okay. You're fiesty - I like it." She said, "Good kick. I can't imagine how much it'll hurt if you do it intentionally."_

"Santana!" Called a voice from across the room earning Santana's attention as the brunette looked up from her purse and smiled at the woman, giving her a wave.

"Hey!" She greeted the woman. Mercedes smiled and approached her, dodging her way through the small crowd of people in the restaurant.

"Hey, girl." She said, pecking Santana's cheek.

"Hi." Santana said, rubbing Mercedes' arm as the woman linked their arms and began to lead them to a table, "There aren't too many people here, I was expecting a rave."

Mercedes chuckled, "Bee doesn't usually like being around too many people." She said.

"Ah." Santana said with a nod as she rubbed the side of her nose, "Oh, hey, I know her! Uh... um, hobbit."

"Rachel Berry." Mercedes corrected with a giggle as herself and Santana sat down, "She works with Sam at the theatre."

"Oh. Well, that sounds like Rachel." Santana said with a smile as a pale hand gripped her shoulder causing her to swing 'round and punch the owner of the hand in the nose.

"Ow!" Brittany squeaked, gripping her nose and giving Santana a small wave.

"Oh, my god! Brittany, I'm so sorry. You know, you really need to stop doing that." Santana said, getting up and moving the blonde's hand out of her face, observing the damage.

"Right, right. Sorry, the shoulder thing. I forgot." Brittany muttered with a smile as a small drop of blood hit her upper lip. Santana grabbed a napkin and held it to Brittany's nose as the blonde sat down next to her, "Uh... hi. Good to see you again."

Santana chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, you too. So, I'm assuming you're the birthday girl, then?" She asked.

"That's me." Brittany smiled.

"Hold up, you two already know each other?" Mercedes asked and Santana and Brittany nodded in unison.

"We met at the library last week. I hit Brittany over the head with The Lord Of the Rings."

"And kicked me in my misters." Brittany added, "And, now, punched me in the face. She's great, Cedes, I really like her."

Santana chuckled and sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just a reflex." She told the woman. Mercedes smiled.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go mingle. I'll leave you two alone." She said, standing up and giving Santana's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the table.

"I, uh, I brought you a present." Santana said, pulling a thin, square wrapped present out of her purse and handing it to Brittany. The blonde smiled and took the present, removing the napkin from her face and sniffing.

"Thank you. How'd you know what to get me?"

"Mercedes."

"Ah. Of course." Brittany nodded and began to open the present, revealing a vinyl, "You got me Queen? I've wanted this for years. Thank you, Santana, this is great."

The two women conversed the rest of the night, Santana accidentally stomping on Brittany's foot as they danced earning a hearty laugh from the blonde woman who brushed it off and continued to sway the two of them around the dance floor.

Two weeks passed and the two had become fast friends, catching movies together and grabbing late lunches at the coffee shop under the library. Brittany had quickly learned to dodge Santana's swings and whacks in her direction when she'd accidentally touched the brunette's shoulder.

 _Britt:_

 _Santana Lopez, stop grumbling about it and get it over with._

Santana smiled and let out a snort as she typed out a reply, sitting in her office and going over articles for that week's issue.

 _Santana:_

 _Brittany Pierce, you have no idea how sucky my job is. I don't even wanna be an editor, I wanna be an author but I got stuck with this stupid, magazine editing job that doesn't even pay well._

There was a knock at her office door and she gave the person entry as she lifted another article and began to read it over.

"Hey, girl." Mercedes said as she entered the office and shut the door behind her.

"Hiya," Santana greeted, giving the woman a smile as she raised her glasses to her head and put the article down, "What's up?"

"Well, two things: One, your new editing equipment just arrived and, two, a little birdy told me that somebody wants to ask you out." Mercedes said, sitting down and throwing one leg over the other.

"Oh, god. Please don't tell me it's that Rick guy from HR." Santana said, unplugging her old editing equipment.

"No..." Mercedes drawled, smiling cheekily, "Guess again. They're blonde."

"Ew, I don't wanna date Quinn. She's my cousin."

"No!" Mercedes laughed, "Not Quinn. Brittany, dumbass."

Santana's eyes widened as her phone buzzed and she checked it.

 _Britt:_

 _Lol, sorry San. Maybe you should actually write a book so, you can quit ;)_

"Brittany, huh?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow as she quickly typed out a reply and locked her phone.

 _Santana:_

 _Zip it, DJ._

"Yup."

"I don't believe you." Santana said and Mercedes chuckled.

"She's my sister-in-law, she tells me everything. 'Specially when she's drunk off her ass." She said. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"No, Britt and I are friends. I think I've hit her too many times in too many areas for her to want to ask me out." She said, hoisting her computer into her arms and opening her window, throwing it out into the parking lot and shutting the window. Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"I'm tellin' you, girl. She likes you."

"And I'm telling you, she doesn't."

 _Mean ol' moon,_

 _It must be fun_

 _To shine upon me as I_

 _Come undone_

 _'Til I'm all alone beneath the sun_

 _You mean ol' moon_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Any thoughts? Follow me on tumblr - cttyler**

 **Let me know if you'd like me to continue. I'll be updating A Little Help from my Friend as soon as I've finished the tenth chapter. Possibly sometime next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - A Sunday Kind Of Love**

It was August the seventeenth when Brittany asked the question. It was a question she'd been wanting to ask ever since she got whacked across the head with The Lord of the Rings. After recently turning twenty-four, Brittany figured it was about time she had a serious relationship. Her last and only serious relationship was when she was eighteen and it ended on her twenty-first birthday.

Santana was cuddled up on the blonde's couch with a pillow in her lap and her glasses rested on her head as she watched Titanic play on the flat screen in the blonde's one bedroom apartment.

"Hey, San?" Brittany broke the silence as the credits rolled up the screen. Santana turned her head to face Brittany as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch and placed her head in her palm.

"Hm?" She hummed tiredly.

"Do you, uh-" She cleared her throat, "I was just wondering if, um-" She cleared her throat again, "Well, I just wanted to know if... maybeyou'dliketogooutsometime."

"What?" Santana chuckled as she made a fist and rested her head on it.

"Uh," Brittany cleared her throat again, "I was just wondering if... maybe... possibly... if you'd like to go out sometime... with me."

Santana inhaled deeply and smiled, "Sure." She replied with a nod. Brittany smiled back and nodded bashfully.

"Great. Okay... great. How about tomorrow?"

"I'm working late tomorrow but, I'm off work the next day." Santana replied, leaning toward the coffee table and lifting her mug of cocoa.

"Great. The nineteenth. Tuesday night. Perfect." Brittany smiled, "How come you have the day off?"

"Well, I haven't used up all my leave yet and Tuesday's my last day of leave so, I'm quitting on Wednesday." Santana said with a cheeky smile as she sipped her cocoa and put it back on the coffee table. Brittany snorted out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Genius."

"Thank you." Santana said, "What about you? I thought you had that gig on Tuesday night?"

"Oh. No, I actually cancelled that. My equipment broke when Puck spilled his coffee all over it." Brittany told the woman who nodded.

"Damn. Isn't that stuff expensive?"

"Yeah. But, I only took up DJing for fun. I have a degree in electronic engineering." Brittany said.

"Damn. I didn't know that. They make a lot of money." Santana said, impressed, "How long did that take?"

"Five years." Brittany said, "After high school I went straight to college and graduated last year."

"Wow. So, you wanna be an electronic engineer?"

"Yeah. My dad has an engineering company so, he said he'd hire me if I worked at something else for at least six months and made some money." Brittany said.

"So, you decided to be a DJ?" Santana chuckled.

"That's right."

* * *

RAT-A-TAT-TAT

Brittany drummed on Santana's door before bouncing on her toes and tucking her hands in her jean pockets. Footsteps were heard inside the apartment and the door opened seconds later to reveal a casually dressed Santana with a large smile on her lips.

"Hey!" Brittany said chirpily, leaning in and giving Santana a warm hug, "You look great. I love this jacket."

"Aw, thanks. I got it from you." The brunette chuckled, earning a wide smile.

"I would've gotten you flowers but, I remember you telling me you don't like them so, I, uh, I got you this." Brittany said, lifting the small bag at her feet and handing it to the brunette. Santana smiled and opened it, pulling out a stuffed Goofy from Mickey Mouse.

"Aw, Britt! I love it. Thanks." Santana said, hurrying inside and placing the teddy on her couch before putting the bag on the dining table and moving back to the door, "Okay, let's go."

Brittany nodded and stepped aside as Santana shut the door and locked it, tucking her keys in her large purse and heading toward the lobby with Brittany following, "It must be so much easier living on the bottom floor." Brittany said as she held open the lobby door and let Santana step outside first.

"Yeah. But, I'm pretty sure there are rats in the walls."

* * *

The restaurant slash bar was gorgeous. The walls were maroon and and the lights on the walls were old fashioned lanterns. Brittany and Santana had been seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant and Brittany had immediately ordered drinks. They'd been talking and laughing and bickering back and forth about teenage years, falling up the stairs and how Hitler was part Jewish.

Two hours had passed and they still hadn't eaten, they'd only had three drinks and were both slightly buzzed. Santana had the giggles after a joke Brittany made about fish and Brittany couldn't stop smiling. When they'd finally ordered food, the two women were both a bit tipsy.

"I would never have pegged you for the pasta loving type." Santana said with a giggle as the waiter walked away with their order.

"Are you kidding? The Lady and the Tramp is one of my favorite movies." Brittany said as she lifted her margarita and took a sip, "Spaghetti and meatballs has been my favorite dish since I was seven."

"Wow. Well, I would also never have pegged you as the Disney loving type."

"Well, Ms Lopez, there's a lot you don't know about me." Brittany said, putting her drink down and smiling, "And _I_ would never have pegged _you_ as the Goofy loving type. So, I guess we're both surprised."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and, when it was finally time to go home after sharing a slice of dark chocolate cake and paying the bill, Brittany very carefully drove Santana home, slowly pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car.

"I don't think you're gonna be okay to get home." Santana said with a very subtle slur, "Why don't you stay the night?"

"Mm, okay." Brittany hiccoughed, opening her door and giving Santana a drunk smile before leaning in and catching the woman's plump lips in a kiss, "Let's go inside, sexy lady."

Santana snickered and opened her door, climbing out of the car and shutting the door before Brittany locked the car. They made their way inside and Santana was drunkenly grateful for the lack of stairs they had to climb to get to her apartment. She clumsily unlocked the door and opened it, walking inside with Brittany following. The blonde shut the door behind her and put on the latch before turning the lock and leaning against it with a tipsy smile.

"Hey." she slurred, blinking slowly earning a wide smile from Santana.

"Hi," The woman replied, putting down her keys and purse and taking off her shoes. She approached Brittany and grabbed her hand, "D'you wanna sleep on the couch or in my bed with me?"

"I like to cuddle." The blonde admitted, taking off her own shoes before allowing herself to be led to the bedroom by Santana.

"You can't sleep in your jeans and my clothes won't fit you." Santana said, "So, you have to sleep in your underwear."

"I do that anyways." Brittany said earning a chuckle as Santana began to undress, sighing as she stood in her underwear next to her side of the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm too lazy to get my jammies." She mumbled, pulling down the covers and climbing into the bed, "Come on, gorgeous."

"Cum on what?"

Santana laughed heartily and buried her face in the pillow, "No! Get into bed, you dork." She chortled. Brittany smiled and pulled off her clothes, remaining only in her tight, red briefs and sports bra. She climbed into the bed and rested her head on the pillow, giving Santana a drunk smile.

"I think we drank too much tonight."

"Yeah... But, it's a good thing we were friends first or else you would be sleeping in the bath tub." Santana said, stroking Brittany's cheek and pecking her nose, "Mm, night night."

"Nighty night."

* * *

It was eleven fifteen at night when the blonde began to stir. It was only when she woke up that she realized she was spooning Santana... and she also happened to be grinding her hips into the brunette's ass. Santana was humming happily as she lay in front of the blonde, half awake.

"Mm, feels nice." She mumbled, moving her ass into Brittany as she felt the blonde becoming hard. Brittany lazily pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of Santana's neck as she moved the woman's panties down and began to grind against her firmly. Santana's breaths became heavier as Brittany moved her briefs down to her knees and began to run her appendage through the woman's growing arousal, "Oh, Britt." Santana sighed, closing her eyes as Brittany slowly began to enter her.

This would never have happened if the blonde didn't know that Santana was on the pill. However, it seemed that God had laid a hand and, as Brittany slowly entered Santana and began to gently thrust into her, they had no idea that one of the twinkling stars in the sky was fading slowly while they made love.

Brittany moaned softly into Santana's ear as she rested her nose on the woman's temple and thrust a bit deeper. Santana's mouth fell open as she moved her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts. Brittany moved Santana's bra off the woman's breasts and slowly began to massage her left one, gently nibbling on her earlobe and quickening her thrusts slightly.

The star kept fading as the two came closer and closer to orgasm and when Brittany let out a beautiful moan and came into Santana, the brunette clenched her walls and began to shake. The star was gone from the sky as Brittany gave the woman two more thrusts and relaxed her hips, holding Santana as the brunette rode out her orgasm.

A few minutes after the two new lovers drifted into a deep slumber, the disappeared star planted itself elsewhere on earth as it's mother held its other while they slept peacefully not knowing about their future unexpectancy which would present itself exactly thirteen days later on Santana's birthday.

* * *

"Cedes, I don't think you're listening to me." Brittany sighed as she sat at the kitchen island on Friday after putting her niece to bed, "Yeah, it was a first date but, making love to her just felt so right, you know?"

"Hon, I get it but, I'm just saying that I think you two might've moved a bit fast for the first date." Mercedes said as she fixed her daughter's lunch for her trip to the zoo with Sam the next day.

Brittany sighed and closed the jelly jar, "I know... I know. But, Wednesday morning wasn't weird at all. We talked and ate breakfast together and decided that we'd wait until we had sex again."

 _Spoons clinked against bowls as Santana and Brittany ate their Lucky Charms at the dining room table, sharing shy glances and giddy smiles. Santana sniffed before spooning another mouthful into her mouth and chewing slowly as Brittany drank the milk from her bowl. Santana smiled and giggled as she chewed._

 _"What?" Brittany asked as she swallowed the milk, smiling at the brunette._

 _"You're like a six year old." Santana muttered after she swallowed, placing her spoon in her bowl and sliding the bowl toward Brittany, "You can drink mine too."_

 _"Thanks." Brittany smiled, milk mustache and all as she lifted Santana's bowl and began to drink the milk while Santana took Brittany's empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it, "So, uh... should we talk about last night?"_

 _"What about last night?" Santana asked, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water._

 _"Um, you know, the sex." Brittany replied, standing with Santana's bowl and moving to the sink, rinsing that one as well before accepting a bottle of water from the brunette._

 _"Ah." Santana nodded, unscrewing the cap of her water and clearing her throat, "Yeah, we should talk."_

 _"Do you think it was a mistake?" Brittany asked, mirroring Santana's actions and taking a sip of her water._

 _"No." Santana replied, "It was great. But, it might've been a bit too fast."_

 _"Yeah. No, definitely." Brittany agreed, "So, maybe we should wait until it happens again?"_

 _Santana contemplated Brittany's suggestion and inhaled before speaking, "Yeah, good idea." She nodded._

 _"Great. So, we'll wait."_

 _"Great."_

 _"Great."_

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing." Mercedes said as she wrapped her daughter's sandwich up and put it in her lunchbox, "I love Santana and I think she's great for you but, moving too fast could fuck shit up and I don't think anybody wants that."

Brittany inhaled a deep breath and nodded, clasping her hands together and linking her fingers, "You're right. We'll slow it down." She said, "Way down."

 _I want a Sunday kind of love_

 _A love to last past Saturday night_

 _And I'd like to know_

 _It's more than love at first sight_

 _And I want a Sunday kind of love_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts? Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**


End file.
